The Countdown
by SallyGirl
Summary: It’s New Year’s, and Yamato races to find his crush in time to kiss her. One-Shot. Sorato


A/n: well, decided to write a story for New Year's. a quick one-shot. working on my other stories. Gonna post up a new one soon.

* * *

Oh yeah...

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hope you all had a great 2004, and hope '05 is a good one for you too!.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

The whole house was filled with teens, music, and beer. The rhythm of the music was beating throughout the party. The keg almost empty, but two more would fill its place.

He looked around the place. His right hand occupied with a cup of beer. He glanced at his watch on his free hand, and saw that only three minutes were left until the arrival of the new year. Just as he was about take another sip of the bittersweet alcohol, a hand grasped his shoulder. As he jumped, from being scared, he spilled his drink allover his pants.

"What the hell?!" he turned around and came face to a bushy haired man.

"What's up man?" he questioned back, with a smug look on his face.

"You tell me? You made me spill me beer!"

He chuckled and pointed at the his pants where a stain laid.

"Geez Yamato! I didn't think I scared you that much as to make you piss your pants!"

He returned his comment with a confused look, and looked down to where he pointed to. His face flushed, and he shot his friend a death glare.

"Thanks a lot Tai!" he quickly grabbed a napkin from off a counter, and furiously began to try and wipe off the embarrassing mark.

Tai just stood there laughing his ass off.

"Sorry...but, this is just too good! Imagine what Sora will say when you try to kiss her!"

He stopped, almost instantly, and stared at him.

"What are you talking about now Tai? I'm not going to kiss Sora!" He said, trying to be quiet about it.

"What? You mean you're not going to kiss her at midnight?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, you always told me you a huge crush on her. And that you couldn't ask her out because something about the rules of friendship and love, and how you can't cross that boundary...yadda yadda yadda. Something like that."

"Listen Tai. First of all, it's a _secret_ crush. And secondly, what if I did try to hook up with her? If she says, "No" then things will just be awkward."

"Yeah, but if she says, "Yes" then you two will be a couple, and everything will just be peachy keen."

"I'm not going to ask her out."

"Exactly why you're going to kiss her."

Again he gave him a confused look, but more of a questioning one.

"If you kiss her and she pulls back, then you can just say it was because of New Year's. But if she kisses back, then you know she likes you too."

Yamato began to think about it, not looking at Tai.

"I guess you're right... for a change." he muttered the end.

"Hey! Didn't I just help you? Well go get her! You only have..." he looked at his watch, "thirty-six seconds left."

"What! Shit...I gotta go find her. Do you know where she is?"

"Nope, no idea. Well...go! While I go find someone to kiss. I love this kissing trick!"

Yamato brushed of Tai's last comment, and hurried to find Sora.

He looked around and saw many people, but no Sora. He saw a few guys on a couch, high. Guys and girls drinking beer and dancing, getting ready for New Year's. Guys making out with girls. A few guys making out with guys. And a few girls making out with girls. He saw all different kinds of crowds, but still he couldn't find her.

He looked at his watch again and saw that only twenty seconds were left. He looked frantically for her, and began to make his way through the crowds once again.

Then he saw her, standing at the balcony, with a few other people around her and a beer in hand. The moonlight hit her face so gracefully, that it illuminated her beauty.

**TEN**

He moved his feet towards her direction, as he prepared himself mentally.

**NINE**

He could feel the blood rushing throughout his body.

**EIGHT**

He was almost there, as he pushed himself through even more people.

**SEVEN**

As he made his way closer, anxiety came over him.

**SIX**

She took another sip of her beer. Her soft petal lips ready for him to kiss.

**FIVE**

Just as he was five feet away, another guy came up to her from her side.

**FOUR**

He kept going, determined to taste her lips.

**THREE**

He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the guy.

**TWO**

Her crimson eyes met his cerulean ones, as a look of shock and confusion came over her.

"Yam-"

**ONE**

He cut her short by pressing his lips onto hers. The screams of the people behind became irrelevant, as she kissed him back. His arms met her waist, bringing her warm body closer to his. She dropped her cup, and her hands found his chest and shoulders.

The sensations they were sending each other sent shivers down their back. As their kiss filled with passion, they couldn't seem, nor wanted, to end it.

They broke the kiss, both gasping for air. His hands still holding onto her waist, as hers were still resting on his chest. Both cheeks flushed. Their eyes met again, never leaving each others' gaze.

Finally she broke the silence, talking in breathes.

"Yama..." She tried to find the words, but the shivers he gave her were still there, now along with confusion, "I-you...I mean..."

He cut her short again, his finger pressed against her lips.

"Sora...will you go out with me?"

She looked up at him, a smiled on her face.

"I'd love to Yamato Ishida. But, it seems like we're more than just 'going out'."

He whispered huskily to her, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Alright then...will you be my girlfriend?"

He pulled back, seeing a blushing Sora.

She only nodded, and then asked, "What took you so long to ask me that?"

Yamato shrugged,wearing a small smile.

"I don't know. I guess I just got a confidence boost. It is New Year's, and one of my resolutions is to be more confident."

She began to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. He stared at her, again confused.

"What?"

"...Y-...Yama...What happened to your pants? Don't tell I got you _that_ excited?" she said, still laughing and now pointing at his stain.

"Listen, it was all Tai's fault. I'm going to kill him," he muttered angrily, "but then again, I should really be thanking him."

"Why?"

He moved in closer, his arms wrapping around her waist again.

"Because, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to do this." He whispered, and then kissed her again.

Although it was much softer, and less intense, it still returned the same sensations as their first of many kisses.

* * *

A/n: What did you think? Took me awhile, because I was watching Conan O'Brien, which was really funny with a central countdown.

R&R and I'll try to update sooner, one of my New Year's Resolutions.


End file.
